


Somewhere only we know

by artemis1186



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1186/pseuds/artemis1186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when did a jog in the woods become life-threatening? Oh yeah, since he started hanging out with werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Keane song "Somewhere only we know" which I was listening to on repeat because it reminds me of Autumn for some reason. Fluffy smut ahead. Sorry if it sucks.

The sound of the leaves crunching under his feet calmed Stiles in a way that nothing else could.

The smell of fall was sharp and sweet in the air and Stiles pushed himself a little harder to feel the tightening of his calf muscles. His chest began to heave as he ascended the hill in the very center of the preserve.

The view from the top made him pause and he jogged in place for a moment as he took it all in. The trees stretched out before him in a sea of reds, oranges and yellows. A smile graced his lips as he started his descent.

Halfway down the path the sound of snapping twigs drew his attention. He slowed down and glanced left and right but nothing appeared. His breath picked up as the skin across the back of his neck rose in instinctive alarm.

The ground was firming up beneath his feet as he reached a plateau. Another twig snapped to his right, closer than the last.

He jogged in place for a moment as he tried to peer through the thinning undergrowth. A flash of red made his heart stutter uncomfortably against his ribs. “Derek? Is that you?”

A growl reverberated from the bushes and Stiles eyes widened in fear. Not Derek then. For a moment Stiles whole body clenched in debate of fight or flight before he realized that he had no chance in a fight and his legs took off without consulting him further.

The force of his flight jarred through him as his knees struggled to push him faster and farther. He could just make out the sound of something large crashing through the forest after him.

He fled down another hillock and rounded a bend in the path. A couple hundred feet ahead of him the Hale house loomed like a beacon. Stiles drew in a fortifying breath and propelled himself forward in one last attempt at escape.

He had just cleared the trees when he was hit from behind. His body wrenched sideways from the impact and he landed hard in a pile of leaves. His head was buzzing painfully and he could feel the sting of dirt in the cuts on his knee.

Once he had regained some of his equilibrium he realized that there was something heavy breathing wetly against his neck. Against his better judgment he struck out with his elbow and managed to connect solidly with the side of its jaw.

It snarled angrily at him and Stiles leveraged himself up enough to roll onto his back. The sight that met him enraged him. A snarl ripped itself from his throat and he lashed out automatically.

“You stupid bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Stiles punched Derek’s nearly human face with all the force that his tired muscles could muster. His head snapped sideways with the impact and Stiles smiled with satisfaction. “Now get off me.” He pushed impatiently at Derek’s shoulders.

Derek didn’t move. Stiles pushed a little harder and scowled at him. “I said get off.”

“I heard you.” Derek leaned down and Stiles was forced back into the leaves. Derek’s smile was mischievous and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Stiles tried to inch his way backward but Derek’s left arm caged his shoulder in. Stiles breath faltered as he realized that Derek was not going to let him escape that easily.

Stiles locked eyes with Derek and watched the slow shift from summer green to blood red as Derek leaned forward to scent his neck. Stiles instinctively arched to allow him better access. Derek rumbled approvingly and Stiles could feel it all the way down to his toes.

“Don’t you think that this would be more comfortable inside?” Stiles swallowed and tried to quell some of his arousal. He didn’t want Derek to think that he appreciated his little game.

Derek responded by moving his attention higher. He pressed a soft kiss behind Stiles ear and Stiles squirmed breathlessly beneath him.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for scaring me half to death.” Stiles tried to sound forceful but the way that his breath stuttered kind of ruined the effect.

“What can I do to gain your forgiveness?” Derek slid up a little to place a chaste kiss against Stiles lips. Stiles eyes slipped closed without his permission. Derek huffed amusedly against his cheek as he used his free hand to begin unzipping Stiles hoodie.

Stiles inhaled sharply at the feel of Derek’s lips against his collar bone. A sharp nip of teeth caused Stiles to slap him vengefully in the shoulder. Derek chuckled quietly in response and did it again.

Derek leaned back on his knees and Stiles shivered at the loss of heat. He recovered quickly though as Derek pushed his legs a little farther apart. Stiles felt his cheeks heat and his gaze skittered, embarrassed, off into the trees.

Derek grabbed his chin lightly and shook his head once he was finally able to catch Stiles attention again. “Eyes on me.” Stiles shivered as Derek’s voice deepened. It never failed to make him a little weak in the knees and he couldn’t help but feel his body submit a little in response to it. His muscles relaxed and he tried to reach up and pull Derek closer but Derek grabbed his wrists and pushed them to the ground beside his head.

Derek was nothing if not obliging though and once he knew that Stiles wouldn’t disobey his unspoken order he quickly removed his own shirt. Stiles eyes darkened and he licked his lips reflexively. The sight of Derek’s torso elicited a moan that he hadn’t planned on and he bit his lip aggressively to try and quell anymore.

He was still mad at him. Right? Yes. Mad.

Stiles brain stuttered again as Derek smirked at him and ran a finger over Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles tongue darted out to get a quick taste before he glared at him. Derek always did know just how to make him squirm.

“You’re going to have to try a little harder if you want to win any ground here dude.” Stiles was feeling vicious now that he knew that Derek was going to try all of his tricks. Derek didn’t bother to reply. Instead he reached out and grabbed Stiles forcefully by the hips. He pulled him flush with his groin and they both moaned openly in response.

Stiles hands clenched fruitlessly by his side as Derek leveled a heated gaze at him. Derek paused for a moment to take in the sight of Stiles laid out before him before he leaned his weight forward and effectively pinned Stiles to the ground.

Stiles breath was forced out of his lungs at the move and he instinctively reached his hands up to push Derek off. Derek growled softly at him though and he lowered them back down.

“You’re smothering me.”

“You’ll live.” Derek licked a path up his neck before he bit lightly at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head. If there was one thing in this world that would reduce him to a puddle of goo it was the feeling of Derek’s teeth at his neck.

Derek’s growl deepened as Stiles’ body responded by immediately submitting to his claim. Stiles’ chest was heaving visibly and his neck was stretched out like the picture of sin before him. Derek’s restraint crumpled a little as he grabbed Stiles chin roughly and kissed him hard.

The feel of Derek’s tongue running possessively across his teeth made Stiles’ hips arch sharply. He returned the kiss with as much force as he was allowed but he remembered to keep his hands to himself this time.

Derek’s hands began roaming across his chest then as he pulled Stiles deeper into the kiss. A light scrape of nails across his nipples had Stiles whimpering helplessly as his body practically clenched in need.

After a good few minutes of having the breath sucked from his lungs Stiles had to wrench his head away for air. “Jesus, Derek.”

Derek growled and Stiles realized that they had reached the point where they would no longer be holding intellectual (or even spoken) conversation. That thought alone made him pant.

Derek had worked his way down to Stiles’ jeans by the time his mind came back around to the current proceedings. Derek’s movements were jerky and rough and Stiles hips were hitched up with every attempt at unbuttoning. The friction made Stiles whimper which simply proved to make Derek’s movements sharper.

Finally Stiles took pity on both of them and reached down to undo it himself. Once they were undone Derek practically ripped them off and threw them into the trees. Stiles huffed indignantly for a moment but before he could open his mouth to complain Derek had ripped his underwear in two and he lost his train of thought.

Derek’s pants and underwear were quick to follow.

The first brush of skin on skin was electric. Stiles nerves lit up like Fourth of July fireworks and even the scrape of leaves on his back served to heighten his arousal. It was like the whole world took on a sharper focus when Derek touched him.

Derek moaned at the sight of Stiles body and he tightened his grip on Stiles skin as he leaned in to kiss down his stomach. Stiles could feel the prick of claws along the top of his ass but the pain only added to the pleasure. Besides, he certainly wasn’t going to regret a few souvenirs from this little encounter. They would only serve to give him more material to get off too in the coming days.

He could already imagine running his own fingertips across them and making them burn with the pressure of his own nails.

The feel of Derek’s breath near his cock made him shudder. “Derek, you…” Stiles broke on a moan as his mouth closed over him.

The pressure and heat made his eyes roll and Stiles bit his lip viciously at the feel. Suddenly the heat was gone and Stiles eyes flew open in alarm. Derek was staring at him with red eyes in the dying light and it made Stiles breath hitch.

Stiles brain sluggishly worked out what had made him stop and he nodded his head to get him to continue. Derek kept his gaze on him for a moment longer before he was satisfied with the results and then he enveloped him again.

Stiles eyes stayed glued on the sight of his cock moving in and out of Derek’s mouth. He tried to raise his hips at one point as he neared the edge but Derek simply held them tight to the ground and sucked harder.

The portion of Stiles body that was not being controlled was all over the place. His hands opened and closed restlessly as his shoulders tried to arch off the ground and his chest kept contracting painfully with the power of his pleasure.

Just as he was about to reach completion Derek pulled off. Stiles froze for a moment before he glared angrily at Derek in response. Derek merely smirked and leaned up to pull him into another heated kiss.

Stiles bit his lip in response and Derek chuckled deeply before he pulled back and grabbed both of their cocks in one hand. The rough feel of Derek’s fingertips sliding along his cock punched the air out of Stiles lungs. He forgot everything that Derek had told him and clutched violently at Derek’s shoulders.

Derek seemed to have moved past the point of caring however because his own breath had accelerated and his hand moved fast but efficient. His strokes became harsher and shorter. It was the brush of Derek’s calloused thumb over the head of his cock and the feel of teeth at his throat that finally sent Stiles over the edge.

Stiles vision whited out for second as he shivered uncontrollably in the evening air. Derek eased him down carefully into the leaves as he continued to stroke himself.

The strokes were more leisurely now but no less determined. Stiles watched him through half-lidded eyes as he neared his own orgasm.

Once Stiles was sure that he was almost there he smiled softly at him from the ground and said “Come on Derek. I want to feel your cum on me. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Derek’s eyes widened as his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. A howl ripped itself from his lips and Stiles moaned in response.

The sight of his cum on Stiles skin made Derek growl tightly as he carefully rubbed it in to the skin of Stiles stomach. Stiles merely rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile of amusement that touched the corner’s of his lips.

Once Derek felt he had established his claim fully he slumped forward. He managed to maintain enough control though to keep from crushing Stiles underneath him and after another moment he eased himself down beside Stiles in the leaves.

They both took a moment to catch their breath and listen to the sounds of the night closing in. The air had become uncomfortably cold though and Stiles body started to shiver as he came down from his high.

“I think we should move this inside before my junk falls off.”

Derek chuckled tiredly but quickly rolled over and lifted Stiles into his arms. Stiles squawked, annoyed at Derek’s treatment before he finally just gave in and relaxed into the warmth.

Once Derek had settled him onto the couch in the living room he disappeared. When he came back he was caring his and Stiles dirty clothes and a wet cloth.

Stiles eyed himself and then the cloth and shook his head, doubtful. “Something tells me that a shower is probably in order this time around.”

Derek paused for a moment before he took in his own appearance. There was dirt and crushed leaves all over his knees as well as a few scattered throughout his hair and across his shoulders. Stiles looked twice as bad with dried cum, dirt and blood smeared across his skin.

“I think you’re right.”

Stiles didn’t even have to think before he replied “I’m always right.”

Derek smiled fondly for a second before he helped leverage him up from the couch. “So, do you forgive me?”

Stiles pursed his lips for a minute in thought while he took in Derek’s disheveled appearance and rosy cheeks. “Yeah, I think we’re good.” Derek’s smile was both profound and heartwarming. Stiles breath caught and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“But if you ever do that again I swear I will tell Cora that you stole her Mumford and Sons CD.” Derek’s face paled and Stiles chuckled. “Race you to the shower!”

Stiles feet ached as he took off down the hallway but the sound of Derek’s surprised laughter made every ache worth it.


End file.
